cherubfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Hendry
'Michael Hendry '(born Jordan Lindsay) was a CHERUB agent. Profile PHYSICAL: Tall, stocky and black. His imposing physique belies a gentle persona. COMBAT: A very solid performer in the dojo and winner of several medals in tournaments on campus. ACADEMIC: Bright, although not especially so by CHERUB standards. LIKES: Gabrielle O'Brien (before), Dana Smith (before) dance music. DISLIKES: Green Day, the royal family. Hi thanks for the reply History Early Life Michael's mother died during child birth. His father was killed in a building site accident. The Fall Michael and Gabrielle got together sometime during 2006. When a surprise birthday treat was made for James, Michael went along as well despite barely knowing James. Mad Dogs The book starts with Michael and Gabrielle being on a mission together, the purpose of the mission being that they infiltrate the Luton gang, the Slasher Boys. When a delivery of cocaine goes badly wrong, a gang of Runts chases Michael and Gabrielle through the streets, this fight ending in Gabrielle getting stabbed in the back and stomach. Michael escapes unscathed. After her time in hospital has ended, Gabrielle is sent back to campus. However, Michael still stays with the mission. After Gabrielle's serious injuries, the CHERUB ethics committee ponder over whether to cancel the mission, but they decide to use Chloe Blake's idea of involving another two agents who would infiltrate the rival crew, the Mad Dogs. These agents were James Adams and Bruce Norris, James was chosen because of his past friendship with Junior Moore, who is associating with the Mad Dogs because he cannot get his father's money until he is twenty one. Though the three boys are friends, they have to stay apart because of the Slasher Boys and the Mad Dogs being rival gangs. Two weeks after Gabrielle had been stabbed, Major Dee (the leader of the Slasher Boys) tells Michael that he has tracked down a Runt, and thought Michael might like to come along, because of what the Runts did to Gabrielle. Michael agrees and together with Colin (another member of the Slasher Boys), they find and question Aaron Reid, who tells them that the Runts have teamed up with the Mad Dogs. Major Dee promises not to hurt Aaron, but Michael doesn't believe him, and rightly, because a few weeks later Aaron is found dead in a garden pool. Chloe Blake later tells Michael that Simeon Bentine has been speaking to Sasha Thompson (leader of the Mad Dogs) and Michael excitedly reports that he is Major Dee's main money man. This is a good bit of knowledge they can work to their advantage. Michael later gets involved in the fight between the Runts and the Slasher Boys, and contemplates killing the Runt who nearly murdered Gabrielle, but two policemen find him and take him to the parole officer, where he is bailed out by Chloe. Chloe takes Bruce, James and Michael back to campus, and all of them are relieved the mission is over. The General Even though Michael's girlfriend being Gabrielle, he has an affair with Dana Smith (James's girlfriend) ending up with a bloody nose and Gabrielle dumping him. Trivia Category:Characters Category:CHERUB Agents